Avatar: Pleasure Between Friends
by Gd2go2
Summary: WARNING: will contain smutty situations. As the Avatar characters grown and come into their own, they begin to realize that love and sex is on a spectrum and does not have to exclusive to one person.


_**WARNING: This fic contains sexual situations. Everyone in this writing is 18 or older and consenting to all activities.**_

Zuko sighed in relief as the air balloon lands at Ember Island's near air dock. It was the first time he saw it, and he was impressed by it. He look about the island, realizing how much he missed this place; it was the first time since the war's final days the he visited.

Being the Fire Lord was much too busy for his liking, and ever since he broke up with Mai, he was often lonely and… rather frustrated.

But that is why he was here, to relieve that stress. Or so his best friend Sokka said.

"Alright!" the Water Tribe man said with enthusiasm. "We're finally here."

"Yeah" Zuko said, more tired than he thought. "Let's get to my family's vacation home."

"Are you sure you want to stay there? You once said you have some unpleasant memories of that place."

"Only a few. And the more recent memories there were actually some of the better ones."

Sokka chuckled as he lifts his bag over his shoulder. Zuko picks his up and leads the way to his vacation home. He once considered selling it but became too busy to deal with it properly. Now though, he was glad he hadn't sold it.

And he was even more glad he could share it with his best friend.

After settling in his room, Zuko heard Sokka knock on the wood frame. The Fire Lord turns and sees his friend dress in swim trunks with a towel and a bag over his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go to the beach" Sokka said eagerly.

"Sokka, I'm here to relax as you said."

"And what better way to relax than at the beach."

Zuko sighs in defeat, knowing Sokka would pester him until he relents. Zuko grabs his swim trunks and changes into them after Sokka walks away from the door. Zuko wonders why he gave the Fire Lord some privacy, since it wasn't the first time they saw each other naked. But maybe Sokka was just eager to get to the beach and soak up the sun.

When Zuko reaches outside, Sokka was standing and enjoying the sunlight. Zuko stares at him, rather impressed at how much Sokka has built up his physique during his adventures with Aang and Katara.

Sokka notices that Zuko was staring at him for a while and smiles at the Fire Lord. Zuko blushes slightly and looks away, causing Sokka to chuckle.

"Like what you see?" Sokka teases.

Zuko's blush intensifies, causing Sokka to laugh a little harder this time.

"It's okay bro, I've actually had other men compliment me on my build."

"Really?" Zuko asks, not sure why it felt unsettling to him.

"Yeah, I was kinda weirded out by it, but now I actually enjoy it."

Zuko smiles shyly, relieved that Sokka wasn't uncomfortable by his staring.

"We should get going" Sokka said. "The beach awaits!"

But when the men arrived, Zuko was surprised that it was empty. Zuko scratches his head, wondering why no one was here. He looks at Sokka to ask but was surprised that his friend look uncharacteristically bashful.

"Sokka, are you alright?"

Sokka blushes before speaking. "Well, when other men started complimenting me on my build, it did weird me out, but it also made me… curious I guess."

"Curious? About what?" Zuko's heart started pounding in his chest, not sure if from fear, excitement or both.

"Well… about what's it like to be with another man. Sexually I mean…"

Zuko's eyes widened. Could his friend be serious? Sokka was a renowned jokester but he wouldn't go this far, would he?

"Se-seriously Sokka? Is- is that why you brought me here?"

"Well I didn't want to pick some random guy, but someone I trust. And there's no man I would trust for this more than you."

Zuko was taken aback, flattered and… actually pleased by this most of all.

"If you don't want to do this Zuko, I understand and won't pressure you into doing this."

Actually Sokka…" Zuko started, feeling a knot forming in his throat. "I've… been curious about men too and… I guess there's no man I'd trust for this but you."

Sokka smiled widely before hugging Zuko, the latter feeling the erection through their swim trunks. Zuko returns the hug, excitement coursing through him wondering how this will end.

Sokka pulled away, dropping his swim trunks and revealing his manhood to the world. Zuko's eyes widen at this, a mixture of awe and shock.

"Sokka!"

"C'mon, there's no one around" he said with a smirk before taking off towards the water. "Last one in the water has to touch the other guy first!"

Zuko was quick to strip and chase after his best friend, but given Sokka's head start, the Fire Lord dives into the water just moments after Sokka.

Zuko looks at Sokka, who was laughing in joy at beating a bender at something, even if a trivial race. Zuko swims up to Sokka.

"I won" Sokka said.

"Yeah, you did…" Zuko said before reaching out to grasp Sokka's cock.

Sokka's breath hitched at his friend's touch. "Y-you know I was joking…"

"Sokka, I am a man of honor" Zuko said as he gently strokes his friend. Sokka's breathing became heavy.

After a few moments, Zuko stops and began walking back towards the beach. "Come on, I think we'll enjoy this better on dry land" he said with a mischievous smirk.

Sokka smiles and eagerly follows. They both lay their towels out across the sand and sit down, but Zuko pushes Sokka down onto his back. The latter stares at his friend, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

"Zuko, this was supposed to be your time to relax, so maybe I should…"

"Hush, you brought me here, so the least I can do is pay you back by doing it first."

Sokka was about to protest, but he was silenced when Zuko brought his mouth to his friend's cock, engulfing it wholly. Sokka inhaled sharply, dropping his head against the towel.

Zuko took his time to explore Sokka's cock, enjoying every curve and every vein of it. Zuko wondered why he hadn't tried this earlier in his life, but he certainly didn't regret doing this now.

After a few moments, Sokka lifts Zuko's head to the Fire Lord's confusion, but it was appeased when Sokka lifted him by the hips to swing Zuko around, so his cock was above the Water Tribesman's face. Sokka brought his mouth to Zuko's cock, making the other twitch slightly. Zuko smiles before engulfing Sokka's cock again.

This went on for several minutes, each man bringing the other close to climax, but quickly laid off before it happened. Both men were in sync with each other, knowing that the longer the teasing went, the better the outcome will be.

When both men had enough of the teasing, they untangled themselves to catch their breaths. Sokka reaches into his bag and pulls out a sealed tea kettle. Zuko looks at Sokka in confusion.

"You brought tea with you?" Zuko teased.

"Actually it's not tea. It's some kind of liquid Aang said that will be… ideal for anal sex."

Zuko stares at his friend with a mix of fear and excitement. "Re-really Sokka?"

Sokka looks back at his friend in dread. "I-I'm sorry! If you don't want to be on the receiving end…"

"No it's not that. I-I just never thought Aang would suggest such a thing…"

"Well he said the Air Nomads were really liberal about love and sex so…"

"It makes sense for them." Zuko said before chuckling with Sokka.

"So… who goes first?" Zuko asks.

"First to be penetrated or doing the penetration?" Sokka teased.

Zuko rolls his eyes. "You know what I mean." He soon got on all fours and raises his ass into the air. Sokka raises his eyebrows. "I blew you first, so it makes sense for you to fuck me first" Zuko said before winking at Sokka.

Sokka smiled before applying the liquid to his throbbing cock. After rubbing it for a minute or so, making sure he applied it thoroughly, he took a knee behind Zuko and began messaging his friend's asshole, wanting him to relax. Zuko breaths deeply, knowing that relaxing would be ideal for this.

Sokka prods Zuko's asshole with the tip of his cock, before pushing in slightly. Zuko groans in pleasure, surprised at how relaxed his was and how good it felt. About halfway in, Sokka stops.

"How are you feeling?" he asks in concern.

"I-I'm fine" Zuko said with a ragged breath. "Go-go deeper, I can take it."

With that, Sokka pushes deeper, pleasantly surprised at how well his cock slipped in. When Zuko's ass touches his pelvis, Sokka pulls back most of the way out, and pushes back in slowly. Zuko groans in pleasure.

"Faster…" he said.

"Wh-what?"

"Faster. I can take it."

Sokka gulps but slowly picks up speed. Zuko groans in pleasure each time and began thrusting back into Sokka. It wasn't long before the sound of slapping of Sokka's pelvis against Zuko's ass was heard, with both men grunting and groaning at the pleasure of it all.

After several minutes of panting, Sokka felt the familiar tensing of his cock before he came. He wondered if he should continue or-

"Cum in me…" Zuko moaned.

"What?" Sokka asks while slowing down.

"I said cum in me!"

Sokka was surprised by his friend, but soon smirks and picks up speed, thrusting deep into Zuko's ass, who's cock bounced wildly.

The sensation of cumming reaches Sokka, but he didn't stop. He grunted and pushes his cock deep into Zuko's ass right before he released…

Both men groan in ecstasy at the sensation. Sokka waits as his cock softens before pulling out. Zuko collapses onto his towel feeling his friend's cum in his ass, a most pleasant feeling.

The men panted for a few minutes while collecting their thoughts. It was Sokka who collected his first, as he pushes Zuko onto his back. Zuko stares at him in confusion before Sokka starts applying the special liquid to Zuko's cock. When that was finished, Sokka straddles Zuko, the latter's cock directly below the former's asshole.

Without any words spoken, Sokka lowers himself down onto Zuko's cock, relaxing and letting gravity take its hold. When Zuko's cock was nestled deeply in Sokka's ass, he began shaking his hips, riding Zuko with everything he got.

Soon Sokka began bouncing up and down Zuko's cock while the Fire Lord held his friend's hips, slowly but surely going faster over time. Both men groan in pleasure. With Sokka in control, Zuko didn't take as long to cum. Sokka was quick to bury his friend's cock deep within him, wanting the cum as far as possible in him.

Both men panted, waiting for Zuko's cock to soften before Sokka lifted himself and collapse beside him. After staring at the beautiful, clear blue sky, they look at each other and began laughing.

"Well that was…" Zuko began, not sure what word to describe the experience.

"Intense?" Sokka teased.

"Pleasantly so."

"So… would you do this again?" Sokka asks hesitantly.

Zuko smiles at him, knowing that his best friend has unleased a side of himself he didn't knew existed.

"Gladly."

Sokka laughs in delight. "So... should we go back to the house and see what else we'll like?"

"Absolutely" Zuko said as he gathered his things. It Sokka took a while to pack everything into the bag, wanting to walk back with Zuko naked.

But Zuko had different ideas as he took off running towards his vacation home…

"Last one there has to touch the other guy first!"

"Hey no fair! I had to pack the bag with ALL of our stuff!" Sokka said as he sprinted after friend, smiling in belief that a new form of friendship has been born between the men…


End file.
